Challenge
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: R&A fic! - Her laugh was gorgeous, his favourite thing about her, and was incredibly contagious.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma**_** 1/**_**2**_

Chapter One:

Ranma walked into the bathroom, looking forward to nice soak in some hot water. Sliding the door open, he stayed frozen at the entrance; Akane had beaten him to it. Again.

She stepped out of the water, wrapping a towel around her body. Smiling, she made her way over to him. On the tips of her toes, she softly pressed her lips against his, but his eyes stayed open, his lips parted. She moved back, shrinking to her usual height.

"What's the matter?" Akane placed her hand on his upper arm, and found his muscles to be tense beneath her touch.

"The Dojo's been challenged for tomorrow." He replied, voice low, eyes focused on the floor on his right.

"Who was it this time?"

His eyes met hers. "Hibiki."

Her hand rose from his arm to his cheek. Her smile had reappeared. "Don't worry, Saotome." His eyebrows furrowed, silently questioning her words. "You're the strongest martial artist I know. It'll be fine."

"Never thought I'd hear you say _that_," he smirked. "D'you mean it?"

She grabbed his ponytail, twirling it around in her slim fingers. "Perhaps... If it excludes me."

She chuckled.

He joined in - her laugh was gorgeous, his favourite thing about her, and was incredibly contagious.

She then, after the laughter had settled down between the two, swept in growing bangs out of his face that were now lingering in the way of his eyes. Placing one more kiss on his lips, she stepped past him. However, he caught her waist and spun her around to face him again.

Wordlessly, almost routine-ly, he kissed her again, keeping them connected for a few minutes more.

Reluctantly, she parted herself from him, mumbling against his lips, just audiable for him, and him alone to hear, "get in the bath while it's still warm."

He pulled his black vest top off, smirking as she stared, and flexed his muscles teasingly before ushering her out.

"I'll see you in bed," he said, and just before he closed the door, he added, "Mrs Saotome."

* * *

Ranma lifted the covers, just enough so he could slip into bed, as always, next to her. Clad in boxer shorts and a clean vest top, this one white with his name printed in red across the chest, he shuffled away from the edge, and into the middle, where she favored to lay; it was where she could always get comfortable. Ranma found her figure in the dark and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Hers then reached out for him, clinging onto his waist, moving closer to his warm, relaxed body.

"Feeling any better?" She whispered quietly.

"Yeah," he answered. "Much."

She smiled, though she was aware he couldn't see it in the lack of light, and rested her head against his chest.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, looking onwards into space and darkness. She made a soft "mmm?" noise to let him know she was listening. "Did you read his letter of challenge?"

"No, why?"

"He wrote about a "reward" for the winner." He waited a few moments before continuing, as to let it sink in. "He wants you. And, if I _do_ lose, I lose the Dojo, you, and Mrs Kuno writes a double-page spread about it all in her newspaper, 'The Anything-Goes Times'."

Akane sat up, pulling his along with her. "Of course you're going to lose if you keep on worrying and don't get any sleep." She joked as she sat behind him. Rubbing his shoulders rythmically, she began talking again. "We'll wake up, have breakfast, wash your hair, trim your bangs, re-tie it and then you'll see to the challenge while I prepare something to eat with some chilled bottles of water, okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed the base of his neck, and watched as his shoulders shot up, then relaxed in seconds. It sent shivers down his spine, and never failed to amuse her.

"Don't _do_ that!" Ranma whined. Akane giggled.

"Mr. Macho has a weakness!" She sang, teasing him, and all this reminded her of their honeymoon; their first night together as a married couple.

Ranma then turned around and stabbed her chest with his index finger, successfully pushing her down onto her back. He then pinned her down by sitting on her as she squirmed relentlessly.

"If Ryoga's as easy as this, I'll have _no_ problem winning!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter Two:

Ranma sat down in bathroom. Akane had some music playing faintly in the background and, as she fetched the scissors, he listened carefully, quite positive he had heard it before. His eyes trailed to her, standing in front of the cabinet. Swaying her hips gently, her head moving slowly from side to side with the beat.

Then it clicked when the chorus came on; it was the first song they danced to on their wedding day. He smiled at the memory.

As she returned to him, he stood up, taking her hand. Bringing her in close, they swayed, stepping like they did just those few years ago.

"This won't stop me from trimming those bangs, you know." She told him. He laughed.

"I know. You've said before, but this is our song."

She nodded. "I know."

* * *

The song had eventually came to a beautiful end, and Ranma sat down again.

Snip.

Ranma scrunched his eyes up, his eyebrows creasing with his forehead.

"_Ranma_," Akane play-scolded. "It'll end up too short or wonkey if you don't keep still."

Ranma's cheeks flushed lightly as he chuckled. "I'll blame your unsteady hand."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Here," she took his hands. Placing his fingertips over his eyelids, she continued to trim.

Once Akane had finished, his bangs were sitting just below his eyebrows.

Ranma checked his hair from different angles in the mirror.

"Y'know," he spoke up, his eyes leaving his reflection to see her next to him in the mirror. "Kasumi did it! The transformation of Tomboy into Elegant, Steady-handed Woman!" Akane slapped his arm. "I'm kidding, 'Kane! I love you, no matter what." His said, voice hushed, eyes softening.

He dropped a kiss on a forehead lightly before declaring his leave to dress himself and wait for the Lost Boy in the kitchen.

Akane shook her head, knowing he was going to snack on something.

"Ranma, I'm just heading to the shops, I'll be back soon!"

"Okay, hopefully P-Chan'll be here by then!"

"He's not P-Chan!" Rounding the corner, that's just who she saw. "P-Chan!"

Ranma appeared by her side in seconds. The little black piglet was already snuggled into her chest.

"You are not winning this, pig boy!"

"Ranma," Akane warned.

"You go, I'll look after him."

Not trusting Ranma, she silently followed him into the kitchen.

Ranma poured the kettle water, and from the smoke emerged... _Ryoga_?

* * *

**I know not all of you like the idea of this new fanfiction, but I'm going to continue it anyway, as there are some readers out there who have said they do want to read more, so thank you if you are one of those people! :) This chapter is for you!**


End file.
